


Republic City Nine-Nine

by KorrasamiTrouble



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Crime, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, brooklyn nine nine au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrasamiTrouble/pseuds/KorrasamiTrouble
Summary: Korra Jīngshén is a talented carefree police detective at Republic City's 99th precinct. She is put to the test when she is faced with the departments new transfer; Detective Asami Sato.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my little Christmas treat to all of you. I wanted to write this up a while ago but never got the chance too. Now that I have I'm pretty excited to continue it. Hope you all enjoy it and have a safe Holiday season and amazing New Year to come. Later Gladiators!

A horrid smell started to fill up the squad room getting everyone's attention. "Oh man where is that smell coming from?" Kuvira asked covering her nose with her hand.

"Probably one of Bolin's experimental milkshakes gone bad again," Wu said covering his nose with the collar of his badger mole sweater.

Bolin turned around in his chair with his coffee in hand. "It was one time," he said a bit defensive. "How was I suppose to know puma goats milk would turn bad after 42 hours. They should really put up a disclaimer on their website or some kind of warning from when they import it to its arrival of how spoiled it could turn with in that time period," he explained taking a sip of his coffee.

Mako looked over at Bolin with a raised brow. "That's weird Bo," he said grateful they weren't roommates anymore for that fact alone. Bolin shrugged off his comment not seeing it as a total loss since he made cheese out of the rest. "If it isn't you. Who could it be?" Mako questioned while stuffing his nose full of tissue.

Korra showed up a few minutes later with Gommu the Hobo. "Found Gommu roasting fish in the park again over an open flame of garbage," she said ready to take him to a holding cell.

"I got some more in my coat pocket if you guys want any," Gommu offered with a crooked smile.

The squad collectively groaned and complained at the thought of it.

**REPUBLIC CITY NINE - NINE: NEW TRANSFER**

After frebrezing the place like crazy, Korra sat down at her desk baffled. "I'm still surprised Hasook won the lottery," she said thinking on it.

_**Flashback: Last Week.** _

_Hasook stood up on his desk with the winning ticket in his hand. "Suck it!" he said gesturing to his privates. "Everyone can suck it!" he hollered at the top of his lungs. "You can suck it! You can suck it! You can suck itttt!" he said pointing at people._

Mako shook his head not phased by it, "ten people probably won as well splitting the winnings from seventy mil to seven at the least," he said going by statistics of usual lottery winners.

"You know how many dumplings I could buy with that kind of money?" Bolin said with an ecstatic facial expression. "Endless life time supply of bliss..."

Lu tapped Gang on his shoulder to get his attention. "We could finally go on vacation to the Fire nation and see the famous Lo and Li twins," he said high fiving his partner afterwards.

Mako looked at them a bit disgusted. "You know how old they are right?" he asked seeing how they were ancient by now.

"Age is just an illusion," Gang said in defense.

"So is the money. We didn't win it. Hasook did," Korra pointed out since they were getting off topic. She leaned back in her chair and placed her feet up on the edge of her desk. "However, what isn't an illusion is the bet we made last week," she said tossing a ball of rubber bands up in the air. "The new transfer is in coming today. Whosoever description is the closest gets the loot," she said catching it.

Kuvira stood up by her desk with her cup of coffee in hand. "I don't approve of office gambling but I'm pretty sure its a robot," she said taking a sip.

Korra looked over at her with a puzzled expression. "Why?"

"Technology is advancing at an alarming rate. Its only a matter of time..." Kuvira uttered looking off into the distance thinking about the iRobot movie. Korra looked in the same direction trying to see what the Sarge was seeing.

"Nah its gotta be another guy," Mako said going with the logical choice. "Same work ethic. Same arrest records as Hasook," he said pausing mid sentence before finishing. "Its Hasook."

Bolin chuckled waving off his brothers guess. "It has to be a woman. Long flowing hair and bright honey hues with a great sense of humor," he said with a pleased look on his face.

Wu kept his eyes glued to his phone. "Sounds like a date you'll never have," he said with a smirk. Bolin shot him a look with a minor frown on his face.

"I agree with Bo," Korra said taking her feet down off her desk and standing up. She leaned on the side of it and pointed at him. "Its a woman but with shorter hair than mines. About 5'5. Bright green eyes and a hell of a smile," she said flashing her own pearly whites.

Wu made a buzzing sound with his mouth to indicate Korra was wrong. "Its obviously a hot muscular piece of work just brewing with sexual tension," he said eying Kuvira from a far.

Beifong walked into the squad room interrupting their discussion. "You're all wrong. Briefing room. Five minutes," she said before walking off.

* * *

In the briefing room, Captain Beifong stood in front of the podium to make her announcement. "I'd like to introduce the new transfer to the Nine-Nine. Detective Asami Sato," she said gesturing to the door way.

Sato walked into the briefing room wearing a black leather jacket and white shirt underneath with blue jeans and black leather boots. "Hello Everyone," she greeted with the nod of her head.

"Sato was highly recommended with an outstanding arrest record with a 92% conviction rating," The Captain pointed out. She turned her attention to Sato and asked if she wanted to say a few words before they began.

Asami gave her a nod and walked up to the podium as Beifong got down. "I look forward to working with all of you," she said keeping it short and to the point. "Captain," she said before getting back down. She sat in a near by chair in the front and waited for Beifong to proceed.

Beifong stood back at the podium to brief them on their new assignment. "Someone has been stealing people's yuans before they can withdraw it from the ATM. Now this isn't a regular snatch and grab case. Someone is using a card skimmer to clean out their accounts," she said pulling it up on the projector. "But no skimmers have been found at any of the ATM locations. They seem to be hit around 12 p.m. all down town with in the last few days," she said showing them each of the previous ones that were hit already. "There are two more ATM locations I want you all to check out. Yōso 1 and Jīngshén," she said referring to Mako and Korra. "Wait at the one near the coffee shop on 5th. Yōso 2 and Sato," she said pointing at Bolin so Asami could see. "Wait at the one near the pizzeria. If you see anyone suspicious bring them in for questioning," she ordered before dismissing them.

The Captain got down and came up to Bolin to introduce him to his new partner Sato.

Korra couldn't help but stare at Asami for some reason.

Mako came up beside her and watched too. "You know Bolin was the closest one with his description."

Korra shook her head no disagreeing with him. "I got the green eyes and killer smile," she pointed out.

"You should split the winnings if that's the case," Sergeant Kinzoku suggested.

Korra turned around to face Kuvira. "That's a good idea Sarge. You wanna join us on our mini stake out?"

Kuvira shook her head no. "I can't since I have other prior engagements to attend to at 12," she said before leaving the room.

"I wonder where the Sarge disappears to all the time," Mako said with his arms folded trying to figure it out.

Korra wondered the same. "If we weren't trying to track this ATM thief I would go check it out," she said tempted to follow her.

* * *

"Ping's pizzeria is pretty decent," Bolin said to Asami since they were headed there. He placed on his jacket and pushed his chair back into his desk. "A little heavy on the sauce but the blended cheeses makes up for it," he said with a smile. They were on his top five pizzeria's to attend with in Republic City but not on his top ten for the United Republic.

"I haven't tried it yet but I will one day," Asami said flashing a small smile. She looked around and back at Bolin. "Could I get the security footage of the ATM's that were previously hit?" she asked her new partner.

Bolin gave her a nod. "You could ask the IT guy Hio. He'll pull it up for you without a problem."

Asami didn't want to be a pest about it but continued on the subject. "Where could I find him?" she said since she was still getting a good lay out of the precinct.

"The first floor," Bolin answered before gasping. "You haven't gotten a tour yet have you?"

"Well I did take a peek at the blueprints of the building but I wouldn't mind a tour," Asami said hoping he wouldn't think she was weird for it. The building was at least 100 years old or more so the blueprints she looked at was outdated and not tagged.

Korra came up behind them and cleared her throat. "I'd love to give you a tour sometime," she said with a smile. "Hi. I'm Detective Korra Jīngshén," she said extending her hand to Sato.

Asami took her hand and shook it. "Sato," she simply put before letting Korra's hand go.

"Nice to meet you," Korra said with Mako tapping her shoulder. "Oh and this is my partner Mako with the terrible fashion sense and greased up hairdo," she said with a cheeky grin. Mako gave her a death glare as she continued. "Do you mind if I borrow your partner for a minute?" she said placing her hands on Bolin's shoulders. "Thanks," she said pushing him slightly forward.

Mako stood next to Asami and gave her a nod. "I don't use that much gel," he said feeling awkward now that Korra mention it.

When they were a good distance away, Korra looked over Bolin's shoulder to make sure no one was listening. "Alright," she said looking back to him. "I was the closest one to Sato's description so I win the pot," she said referring to the money.

"No... I was closer," he said recalling exactly what they both said. "I was only off by one thing which was her eye color." They both got her gender correctly while everything else was close to a tie. "You were way off with her hair and height which is two things," he said holding those many digits up on his hand.

"Pixie cuts are in now. Plus I thought it was that one chick from the 82cd precinct Mako always makes googly eyes at during our training exercises," Korra explained while gesturing to Mako. She then thought back to the subject at hand. "And how do you know she has a great sense of humor? You could be off too," she said pointing at him.

Bolin knew she could be right but decided to challenge it. "Well I'll find out today if she has one or not. Then we'll see who gets the winnings. Deal?" he said holding his hand out to her.

Korra took his hand in her own with a devious smirk on her lips. "Deal," she said shaking his hand. "Why is your palm so sweaty," she said wiping her hand off on her hoodie jacket.

"Oh its this new kale diet I'm on. It's packed with vitamins A and C but tends to make me sweat profusely and gives me the runs at the wrong time," Bolin said thinking on how his kale shake diet was progressing.

"I immediately regret asking," Korra said before walking back to her desk.

Mako came up to her desk and pointed behind him. "I'll bring the car around," he said ready to go.

Korra gave him a nod and said, "cool," while looking for her jacket.

"Do you mind if I drive?" Asami asked when she came up to Bolin.

"Sure you can," Bolin said handing her the keys. He then decided to put his assumptions to the test. "Hey did you know 7 days without pizza makes one weak?" he said with a chuckle. It was one of his favorite jokes from his top 10 pizza shops that ranked at number 2 on his list in the United Republic area. If she laughed at this he knew she had a great sense of humor.

Asami stared at him with a deadpan expression before giving him a nod. "Yeah..." she said taking the keys. "I'll go get the car," she said walking away.

Bolin looked over at Korra seeing her smiling hard. "Fine..." he said coming over to her. "We're even. Should we split it?" he said holding the small black bag of yuans that was on his desk.

"On pizza?" Korra said with a smile.

"Pizza it is," Bolin agreed with a smile.

* * *

Asami was sitting in an unmarked squad car across the street from the ATM. Everything seemed to be going smoothly with nothing suspicious in sight. She placed the binoculars down in the cup holder when Bolin got back in the car.

"You sure you don't want any?" Bolin asked while holding a large box of Ping's pizza in his hands.

"I'm sure thanks," Asami said declining his offer. "I'd rather have coffee."

A few blocks away, Mako was in the car taking a sip of his coffee while Korra's stomach growled. "Why couldn't we get the pizza shop?" she said holding her side. "I'm super hungry..."

Mako grabbed the brown paper bag off the dashboard and handed it over to her. "I got you a muffin."

Korra looked at it with a skeptical raised brow. "I'll pass... it's probably one of those healthy nut ones that would clash with my good taste," she said thinking on the amazing food she had last night. Picking up the radio, Korra held it up to her mouth pressing the side button. "Bo what's your 20? Got a visual on any potential suspects?" she asked hearing him chewing on the other end.

"None yet," he replied while chewing like a hippo cow.

"You eating pizza?" Korra asked curiously.

Bolin stopped chewing took a sip of his drink before answering. "Yeah I'll bring it to you soon as we're done here."

Korra could feel her stomach rumble again for good measure. "Good I'll hit you up in 30 for it."

"I don't understand how you can eat cold pizza," Mako said looking across the street.

"It's better that way. Trust me," Korra said ready to chuck the muffin bag out the window.

* * *

The Sarge was sitting in her therapist's office ready to expand on her fears that they previously discussed during their last session. Taking a deep breath, Kuvira let it all out. "I have a weird phobia when it comes to electronics," she said rubbing her earlobe. "Everything is touch screen this and iSmart that. Its confusing. I mean look at my hands," she said holding them both up. "Their pretty big and considering the fact I need to tap on a screen just to check my emails is a headache I shouldn't have to deal with," she said folding her arms. The last time the department upgraded its equipment the whole squad was issued brand new Varra-tech tablets. She cracked three of them by tapping on the screen to hard.

"Other than that I just..." she stopped for a moment collect her thoughts. This next part was hard to say. Kuvira had been avoiding it for a while but it was getting to the point where she couldn't sleep because of it. "I've been having this recurring dream about my fiance's mother," she said with the look of embarrassment plastered on her face. "I still can't figure out what it means or why I'm having it in the first place. I need help Doc," she said practically pleading.

Her therapist, Tenzin Gyatso, sat back in his chair stroking his beard in thought. "What kind of relationship do you have with your soon to be mother-in-law?" he asked to gain a better understanding of her dream.

Kuvira shrugged her shoulders at the question. "It's good. I've known her most of my life," she said unsure where he was going with this. "She's like a second mother to me," she explained in a bit of a defensive of voice. With a sigh, Kuvira shook her head, "it still doesn't explain why I'm having these sexual fantasies about her,"she said with frustration brewing. She just wanted it to stop completely but wasn't sure how.

"Is it fantasies as well?" Tenzin asked ready to mark it down. It was a difference between a dream and a fantasy and in some cases the lines tend to blur. If this woman was on her mind that much during her unconscious state it could be the same when awake.

"No no," Kuvira corrected with the wave of her hand. "Its just dreams so far. Not fantasies. I don't day dream about her or nothing weird like that," she said with a nervous chuckle.

Tenzin gave her a nod and jotted down a few things on his notepad. "What do you do before you go to bed?" he asked trying to get back on topic.

Kuvira thought about it for a brief moment before answering. "Besides getting ready for bed I tend to over think things. I barely get any sleep and by the time I'm done freaking out about the future I pass out into a deep sleep," she said knowing she had to set at least five different alarms to wake her up.

"You may be dreaming about the person who makes you feel safe when you freak out about the future which happens to be your mother-in-law," he said evaluating his notes. Tenzin looked up from them and adjusted his glasses on his face. "Its nothing more than that."

Kuvira slightly nodded in agreement. It made sense as far as she was concerned. "What should I do about my dreams then?"

Tenzin stroked his long beard once more before replying. "Write them down along with all of your fears and worries and once you're done tell your fiance about it," he suggested without a second thought. "Letting all your concerns out to the person you love will put your mind at ease and help you sleep."

Kuvira looked at him as if he just laid a golden turd. "Are you sure about this Doc?" she said not wanting anyone outside of this room to know any of this.

"Positive," Tenzin said with a tight lipped smile.

* * *

Korra came back to the squad room with a red stain on her blue hoodie. "I've been hit!" she screamed holding her chest.

The Captain came out of her office and up to Korra. "What happened?" Beifong asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh its nothing but a pizza stain," Korra said down playing her loud out burst. "Also we couldn't find the perp."

"How?" Lin asked with a small frown.

Korra raised a brow at her question and said, "he didn't show up or she if its a female," while nodding.

Lin folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at the young detective. "I meant the pizza stain," she said seeing how she posted her and Mako at the coffee shop.

"Oh that..." Korra said unsure of how she should explain herself.

_**Flashback: Hour Ago.** _

_Korra came up to Bolin's side window to retrieve her slice of pizza. "Here for pick up?" she said with him opening up the box._

_"Here you go," Bolin said handing her a slice._

_Soon as he handed it to her, Korra dropped it on her jacket from how hot it was. "AHH!"_

"Its usually why I eat it cold..." she said seeing Beifong's frown deepen. Korra cleared her throat and continued, "but the reason why I wasn't at my post was to cover more ground and make sure I didn't miss the perp," she said making up an excuse on the spot.

"What is everyone else doing?" Beifong asked hoping one of her detectives was actually doing their job.

Korra smiled brightly when Lin didn't reprimand her for leaving her post. "Well Mako is canvasing the area asking local shop owners near by if they seen anything while Bolin is talking to the banks to check and see if there were any employees who looks good for it," she said thinking on how they all split up. "And Sato is at her desk with Hio bringing up the surveillance footage for her to go over," she said gesturing over to Hasook's old desk.

Lin took a deep breath and gave a nod. "What about you?"

"Well I was gonna change my shirt first before talking to one of my C.I's and see if they have any valuable information to give," Korra said referring to her confidential informant.

The Captain understood and left her to it. "Keep me posted," she said walking back to her office.

Korra turned to go change her shirt in the locker room when she spotted the Sarge. "What happen to your mystery appointment?"

Kuvira stopped short at her desk when she heard Korra. "Things..." she said eying her suspiciously. "What happen to you?" she said nodding at the stain on her hoodie.

Korra looked down at her jacket and back up to Kuvira. "Things..." she replied in the same manner before adding. "Pizza related things..."

After a small staring contest both of them nodded to each other before going their separate ways.

* * *

Korra came out of the locker room in a freshly cleaned blue plaid shirt when she ran into Wu. "Hey you get a read off Sato yet?" she innocently.

Wu glanced over her shoulder at Sato and shrugged his shoulders. "Why? You interested in her?" he asked looking back at her.

"Psh.. no," Korra said with a small laugh and uncontrollable smile. Wu gave her a look. "Maybe..."

Wu shook his head in disapproval. "There are literally dozen of reasons why interoffice romance doesn't work," he said about to school her on some of it. "One being, if you broke up, you would have to see them every day, your performance would be even poorer than it is now," he said hearing her say 'hey' at that last part. "And rumors would fly around like bees mostly spread by me but you get where I'm going with this..." he said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Korra shook her head with a confused frown. "No not really."

"It won't work," Wu said as bluntly as he could. Seeing the disappointment on Korra's face made him ease up a bit. "But if you really want me too I could find out for you."

"Really?" Korra said with a small smile.

Wu gave her a nod in return and held up his index finger to get her attention before she could drift off into thought. "If you join my dance group the Dancy-Dangles for rehearsal this afternoon. One of our members is sick and we need a fill in."

Korra knew there had to be a catch. It was always a catch. "I'd rather dangle off the Kyoshi bridge butt naked than do that," she said already against the idea.

"Its your loss," he said offended by her decline. Wu shrugged it off with a smart comeback. "I'll find someone more coordinated anyway," he said heading back to his desk.

Korra rolled her eyes with a smirk and looked over at Sato. She was curious about her and decided it was best to find out for herself. She walked up to her desk and cleared her throat. "Hey you need any help?"

Asami kept her eyes glued to her computer screen. "I got it. Thanks."

"Okay..." Korra replied not wanting to disturb her. "Well I'm a go talk to my C.I. see if they have anything."

"Okay," Asami answered mindlessly.

Korra gave her a nod, "alright later," she said before walking off.

Asami finally looked at Korra as she walked away and turned her attention back to the surveillance footage.

* * *

Korra went to the park to meet up with her confidential informant. She came up to the pai sho tables and sat down to the one near the bushes. "Sweet Tooth..." she said looking across at him.

"Detective," the young man said with his devious smile. Skoochy aka Sweet Tooth, was a former small time thief who Korra had many run ins with when she was a beat cop. When she took a seat, Skoochy leaned in on the table and nudged his head up. "You got the stuff?" he asked unsure if she was gonna hold up her end of the bargain.

"You got the info?" Korra countered with her own skepticism.

Skoochy tapped the breast pocket to his jacket. "Sure do."

Korra reached into her jacket pocket and took out a small zip lock full of green m&m's. She placed it on the table and pushed it over to him to take.

Skoochy picked up the bag and went through a few pieces to see if it was legit. "Hm no skittles..." he said with a nod of approval.

"You got what you wanted now talk," Korra said ready to get down to business.

Skoochy popped another m&m in his mouth before taking the picture out of his pocket. He placed it on the table and slid it over to her. "Its a mobile scanner for credit cards called a reader. If anyone walks pass you with this in their hands they could automatically have your credit card information," he said tossing a piece of candy in the air this time before catching it in his mouth.

Korra looked at the picture and back at Skoochy. "You know who makes these?" she said holding up the photo.

"Not sure... but for another bag green m&m's and a few kit kat bars I could find out," he said trying to score even more than their agreed amount.

"I'll be in touch," Korra said standing up from her seat. She placed the photo in her pocket and gave him a look. "And brush your teeth," she said before leaving the table.

Skoochy held his hand up to his mouth to smell his breath. "Whatever..."

* * *

Korra came back to the squad room and up to Mako and Bolin. "How'd the neighborhood search go?"

Mako and Bolin looked at each other with a shameful expression on their face.

_**Flashback: 15 Minutes Ago.** _

_"Fire Ferrets Suck!" yelled a man with a Wolfbat jersey on._

_"No you suck!" Mako shouted back as Bolin dragged him out of the sports bar._

Mako looked back at Korra when Bolin did. "It went okay."

Bolin agreed with a nod and pointed at Korra. "How'd things go with your C.I.?"

"They gave me a small lead to go by," Korra said taking the picture out of her back pocket. She held it up for them to see. "Now all we have to do is find out who manufactures these mobile scanners."

Asami came up behind them and cleared her throat. "I think I might know who."

* * *

The team followed Sato into the briefing room where Hio was waiting. He brought up the surveillance footage when they sat down.

"There wasn't anyone suspicious with in camera range near the ATM but following the victims path, before and after approaching it. They all walked pass someone wearing a black hat with a small green leaf on the front of it," Asami said stopping the video and blowing up the image. After a few seconds, she brought it back to its regular size and continued the video. "Now following that individual in the footage from other shops around the area... you can see them getting into a black van and leaving afterwards."

"I passed that same truck when I went to get the pizza," Bolin said pointing at the screen.

Mako sat back in his chair processing the potential suspect. "That means they didn't hit their location yet," he said referring to the posts they were at today.

Asami paused the video again. "They'll probably hit their tomorrow."

Bolin was going through his wallet wondering if his cards got ripped off or not. "We need to set up a trap," he said getting an idea. "Someone needs to use their credit card."

"Who would be willing to use their card for their information to get stolen?" Asami asked not wanting to volunteer her own unless it was a fake.

"Someone without much to lose," Mako suggested only to look over at Korra. Bolin did the same with Asami following their line of sight.

When everyone went quiet, Korra looked up from her phone seeing each of them starring at her. "What?"

* * *

Once her shifted ended, Kuvira came home ready to tell Baatar about her dreams. She knew it would be an uncomfortable conversation but if it would help her sleep normally it was worth it. "Babe?" she said coming through the door.

"In the kitchen!" Baatar yelled.

Kuvira walked into the kitchen seeing her husband to be making dinner. "What's all this?"

Baatar tasted the sauce and wiped off his mouth seconds later. "Your favorite," he said coming up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I know you've been having a hard time lately so I wanted to surprise you."

"That's what I smelted down the street. Might make the neighbors jealous," she said with a smirk.

"Hope so," Baatar said with a bright smile. He pulled out a chair at the dining table for her. "Please sit its almost done."

Kuvira took a seat and pulled off her jacket. "So how was your day?"

Baatar began to stir the sauce in the pot before answering. "Good. Got a lot of work done," he said putting the top back on. He opened up the cabinet taking two glasses out. "How was yours?" he said grabbing the wine bottle he had chilled.

Kuvira watched him and shook her head at his question. "It was something. I spoke to Gyatso today..." she said seeing him pour a glass. "About why I can't sleep."

"Really?" Baatar said coming over and placing her drink in front of her. He walked back over to the stove and took the top off again. "What is it?"

Kuvira starred at her drink for a second before looking back at him. "My dreams..."

A knock at the front door interrupted Baatar from asking a follow up question. "I'll answer it," he said tossing the dish cloth over his shoulder.

Kuvira took a sip of her drink as Baatar answered the front door.

"Sweet heart!" a voice bellowed from the living room.

Kuvira almost choked. "Oh no..." she said to herself.

Baatar came back into the kitchen with Suyin. "Kuvy!" she said coming behind Kuvira and giving her a hug.

Kuvira felt Suyin's breast pushing up against the back of her shoulders. "Hi..." she said in an uncomfortable low voice. _Please let go..._

"It's so good to see you," Suyin said letting her go. She came around the table and stood in front of Kuvira's view. "When Junior called me earlier asking for my recipe I had to come see if he made it right," she said walking over to the stove. She took the wooden spoon and tasted some of the sauce. "Oh no add a pinch of salt to that," she said giving him back the spoon and leaving him to it. "So what have you been up too?" Suyin asked Kuvira.

"She was about to tell me why she couldn't sleep," Baatar replied for her.

Suyin pulled out a chair and sat next to Kuvira. "What's wrong honey?" she said touching her hand.

Kuvira's eyes widen when her hand touched hers. "Its nothing..."

"It's her dreams," Baatar said fixing her plate.

"What kind of dreams are you having?" Suyin asked with a worried expression while rubbing the back of Kuvira's hand gently.

Kuvira shook her head and pulled her hand away. "I can't say..." she said feeling extremely uncomfortable.

Baatar came over placing her food down in front of her. "You can tell us. What's wrong?" he encouraged.

Kuvira looked up at him surprised thinking: If only you knew. "I really can't..."

"Is it about the robot's again?" Baatar asked assuming what the problem was.

"No it isn't," Kuvira corrected.

Suyin raised a brow at this. "Robots?" she questioned.

Baatar gave his mother a nod before walking back to the sink. "Yeah she has a thing about em."

Kuvira gave him a look and sighed out of annoyance.

"You know what you need," Suyin said leaning closer to Kuvira as if to tell her a secret. She looked over her shoulder for a second to see if her son was distracted before she continued. "A vibrating machine if you know what I mean," she whispered with a wink. "It will help you sleep and cause nothing but sweet dreams. Trust me I know," she said sitting back in her chair with a smirk.

Kuvira wanted off this topic pronto. "Its not about robots..." she said trying to think of something fast. "Its about a.. um.." she said unable to come up with something.

Suyin could see her struggle to find the words with her placing her hand on Kuvira's thigh. "Its probably just stress from work," she said rubbing her thigh slowly up and down. "If you ever need to talk about it I'm here."

Kuvira looked down at her hand unable to speak. She just gulped and gave her a nod. "Sure..."

* * *

The next day Korra was waiting by the ATM with a card in hand. "You spot the van or the leaf guy yet?" she asked into the small radio device hooked up to the lining in her hoodie.

"No," Bolin answered.

"Not in my sights," Mako said from his car.

Asami spotted the van and pointed at it. "Its the same one just a different color and tag on the side of it."

Bolin checked it out through his binoculars. He placed them down and got back on the radio. "We spotted the van," he informed Korra and Mako.

"That guy should be close by," Mako said trying to keep an eye out for him.

"Show time..." Korra said coming up to the ATM and placing the card through. "You know I feel kind of insulted that you all chose me. Even though I have 14 bucks its still a lot of money in some countries," she said trying to justify her low cash flow.

Mako chuckled at that. "I'll pay you back if you get cleaned out."

After withdrawing a few bucks, Korra walked down the street. The guy with a black cap and a leaf decal on the front took a small scanner out of his pocket. He brushed it against Korra's pocket when he walked pass her.

"We got him!" Mako shouted into the radio.

Korra turned around and pulled the guy up against the wall to read him his rights. "You have the right to remain silent you jerk!"

The man in the van across the street saw what happened and started to drive off.

Asami pressed on the gas and stopped the car in front of his to block his way out.

Mako drove his car behind his to block him from the rear.

They all got out and held their guns at the van with the man holding his hands up.

* * *

Beifong watched as Mako and Bolin brought the two perpetrators in. "Good work," she said to the both of them. She walked passed Korra's desk and gave her and Asami a nod. "You too," she said referring to both of them.

Korra sat back in her chair with a smug grin on her face. "Thanks."

Asami sat there with a pleased look on her face.

Korra could see Wu across the room making kissy faces at her before fake choking himself. She brushed him off and stood up out of her chair to approach Sato. "First case here went pretty smooth."

Asami kept her eyes on her paper work. "Yeah it did."

Korra looked up seeing Wu point his finger down his throat as if to throw up. With that, Korra threw caution to the wind and just asked. "Y-You want to get a coffee with me?" she said with a nervous wave of emotions.

"I'm straight," Asami answered still filing out her paperwork.

Korra felt her chest go heavy causing her breathing to become short. "Oh I a.. I didn't mean..." she said fumbling on her words.

Asami looked up at Korra and held up her cup of coffee. "I have one already..." she said realizing what she thought. She turned around in her chair and gave Korra a look. "What did you think I meant?"

Korra shook her head with her bottom lip poked out. "Nothing. I didn't think anything," she said unsure if that sounded right.

Asami smirked and turned back around in her chair. "Sure..."

Korra felt embarrassed and started to walk away.

"Maybe we could go for a drink after work..." Asami suggested turning back around in her chair to face Korra.

Korra stopped in her tracks and turned back to Asami. "Really?" she said surprised at her offer.

Asami gave her a nod. "Yeah if you know a good spot."

Korra smiled brightly at that. "I know just the place."

* * *

Korra took Asami to Bumi's bar and ordered their drinks. "He makes the best chilli cheese fries in the city," she said tempted to order some.

Asami kept quiet for a few before turning to face Korra on the stool. "I'm sorry if I came off a little distant.." she started to say. "I'm not use to this kind of teamwork and support that you have in your unit. Its refreshing," she said feeling bad about earlier.

Korra didn't think nothing of it and smiled. "It's cool," she said as Bumi placed their drinks down in front of them. Korra picked up hers and held it up in the air. "Welcome to the Nine-Nine!"

Asami hit her glass against Korra's and took her shot. Both of them started to tap their chest lightly from the burn of their drinks. "Its good..." she said wanting some water after it.

"Yeah..." Korra said signaling Bumi so she could order her fries.

Before they could dive into further conversation, Bolin showed up surprised to see them. "You toasting without me?!" he said placing his arm around both of them.

Korra shook her head knowing how sensitive Bolin could be. "Never that."

"Of course not," Asami added. She signaled Bumi the same way Korra did. When he came up to them, Asami smiled. "Another round of shots for my Nine-Nine family."

Korra and Bolin smiled and picked up their drinks when Bumi made them. They clinked their glasses against Asami's before downing them.

"Oh man that stings!" Bolin shouted coughing up a storm while both women laughed.


End file.
